Never forget
by valalight
Summary: Its was a deadly battle bound to end with the death of team 7. but with quick thinking of kakashi they are not killed, but instead sent to another would.  Naruto Inuyasha crossover
1. Kakashi in a new place

The battle was unexpected. What started as a routine mission to the Mist Village ended with a deadly battle with the Akatsuki, namely Itachi and Kisame.  
"Sakura, watch out!" yelled the Copy Ninja of the Leaf Village, watching his student narrowly dodge a blow from the infamous shark ninja.  
Sasuke was the first to sense that the Akatsuki members were near. His senses had been trained to catch the presence of the man who killed his clan; his brother Itachi.  
But now Sasuke lay motionless on the ground affected by the sharigan. 

'This is not good' thought Kakashi as he surveyed the battle.

"Why do you hesitate Kakashi?" asked Itachi in a monotonic voice. "Is it because you know this will be your end?" 

'No! Not like this! I can't let them die like this!' Kakashi thought, his mind on the young members of Team 7. He looked at each of the three shinobi, Naruto fighting to keep control over the nine-tailed fox demon, Sakura trying desperately to keep conscious, and Sasuke lying unconscious on the ground while reliving the death of his family.  
'I have to do something…but what?' Kakashi then had an idea: he could use his sharigan to send his opponents in to another plain of existence. 'There's only a slim chance it will work; but just maybe….'

Kakashi's sharigan eye widened, and space and time seem to warp.  
"Are you actually trying to use the sharigan on me?" asked Itachi and he reactivated his sharigan.

Their eyes met, and everything froze the surround scenery blurred. Kakashi felt as if his insides were being pulled out. He was so focused on the pain that he did not realize the same thing was happening to the members of his team.  
"Wh-What's happening?" Naruto gasped.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled in agony.

At that moment everything went black.  
Time seemed to stand still, and Team 7 found themselves being thrown through the very fabric of space and time.

"Miroku, you pervert!" yelled Sango with anger fuming.   
"But, Sango, my love! One feel won't hurt!" Said the monk sheepishly.  
"Miroku will never learn," said Shippo sitting in Kagome's lap, shaking his head back and forth.  
The group stopped their travels for lunch by a nice, serene pond.  
The normal bickering went on in the group of friends while Inuyasha tried to eat everyone's ramen and Kagome complained about Kikyo. It was then, out of nowhere, that the middle of the pond seemed to explode, and a dark aura surrounded the area.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
"Is it a demon!?" yelled Miroku, getting ready to use the wind tunnel.  
"I don't know" Inuyasha growled, grabbing the Tetsaiga.  
The group watched as what seemed to be a man holding what looked liked 3 children, struggled to stay afloat.   
"Oh no! He needs help!" cried Kagome.  
"I'm on it!" Inuyasha said, jumping on Kilala's back and flying out to where the group of strangers were.

Kakashi had no idea what was going on. One moment he was in pain, fighting to keep alive then the next he was in the middle of a what looked like pond trying to keep him and his unconscious team afloat, all of his chakra drained from his fight with Itachi.  
Then the oddest thing happened, he looked up to see a flying, two-tailed cat and a man with doggy ears. 'I want to pet them,' was the only thought on Kakashi's mind.  
"Give me your hand!" yelled down Inuyasha to the odd man below him. 

Kakashi grabbed hold of Inuyasha's hand and was then pulled up on Kilala's back along with the rest of Team 7. No one said anything until they reached the shore where the rest of Inuyasha's gang was waiting.  
Kagome ran up and helped take the three young shinobi and lay them on the ground.  
Kakashi rubbed his temples and took a look at his surroundings; it appeared that he had been transported to some unknown location.  
"Are we near the Leaf Village?" he asked the closest person to him. When he took a closer look he realized the person was in fact a very attractive young girl.   
"Umm… The Leaf Village? I haven't heard of it-maybe Sango will know! I'm not really from around here." She replied with a bubbly voice.  
Kakashi was taken back by her reaction he would think someone would be more surprised after seeing people randomly fall from the sky in to a lake. But by this girls reaction it sounded as if a normal occurrence.  
"Sango! Do you know the leaf village?" Kagome called to the demon slayer.  
"Leaf village…? No I don't know it," Sango said walking up to the pair.  
'Don't know the Leaf Village?' thought the leaf ninja.  
Sango took a close look at the stranger. He had silver hair like Inuyasha, and a forehead protector with a symbol on it she did not recognized. His clothes were odd, like Kagome's. Now that she thought about it all four of the odd strangers were dressed like someone from Kagome's time.  
"Hey Kagome.." she whispered to her friend  
"Yeah?"   
"Do their clothes remind you of your time?" Sango whispered not wanting the unknown man to here, but little did she know his acute shinobi hearing allowed him to hear every word.  
'Her time?' Kakashi thought to himself.  
"A little," Kagome said thinking about it "Why? Do you think they could have come from there?"  
"Maybe…"

Inuyasha, also hearing every word yelled out "Why don't you just ask them?!" He turned to the stranger and shouted, "Hey, one eye! Are you from a different time period or not!?"  
"Different time…?" Kakashi asked, confused. "Is it common for people from different times and places to appear?"  
"What happened to the four of you?" Miroku said, examining the children. They were young maybe twelve or thirteen. They all had wounds from a recent battle or attack. The boy with the black hair seemed to be in immense pain, grunting and whimpering in his sleep. "Were you attacked by a demon?"  
Kakashi stopped for a moment. "Demon… You could say that." thinking of Itachi and how terrifying he truly is.  
"What do you mean?" asked Sango  
"We were in a battle with-" he was cut off by Miroku walking up.  
"Battle? These children were fighting?"   
Kakashi, with a smug grin covered by his mask, stated, "Well, they are trained shinobi."  
"Shinobi! You're ninjas?!" asked Sango in surprise.  
'I thought ninja wore dark clothes,' Kagome thought looking over to the orange clad boy.  
"Yes, we are ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaf," Kakashi stated in a prideful voice.  
"The who? " Shippo asked jumping on Kakashi's shoulder witch surprised the copy-nin so much he jumped in the air, knocking the small fox demon on the ground.  
"What are you?" Kakashi asked in surprise staring down at the boy.  
"I'm a fox demon, you big meanie!" he said rubbing his head while tiny tears tricked down his cheeks.  
"Fox demon? Kyuubi! A relation to the Nine-tailed Fox!?" Kakashi asked in surprise and a hint of fear.   
"Kyuubi? No I'm a powerful fox demon but no nine-tailed fox!" Shippo said taking a offensive pose .

Kakashi stared at his little opponent. He had never seen anything like it before. He was short….Very short with pointed ears, animal like feet, and a bushy fox tail.  
It appeared that wherever he was, he was NOT in his world anymore.

"So you were saying…?" Miroku said trying to get the rest of the story, trying to figure out who this odd man was.  
"My team and I are ninjas from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. We were on a mission to another village when we ran into unpleasant company, who sent us here through unpleasant means." Kakashi felt no need to lie to these strangers, something about them seemed friendly.  
"Oh! It seems I have not yet introduced my self! I am Kakashi and you would be?" he said looking at Kagome.  
"Oh! I'm Kagome! And this is …" she said looking over to Sango who quickly introduced her self and bowed.  
"I am Miroku" the monk said.  
And when it was his turn, Inuyasha said nothing but "feh"  
"And this grumpy fellow is Inuyasha," Kagome said glairing and the half breed  
"What about those three?" Sango said looking over to the three kids  
"The pink haired one is Sakura, the blond is Naruto, and the last is Sasuke… They may be young but they are powerful, growing shinobi, and I'm sure they will one day surpass even me."


	2. Naruto awakes god help us all

AN: Thank you all who read my fic . I can not even describe how joyful I was when I saw how many hits I had. As you can see from my profile, I have not wrote a new fic for many years and those are pretty crappy (sweat drop)

So please keep reading this fic, I will try to update whenever I can

(Please note my beta is kind of mean and will takes things out of the story she does not like)

**Never forget**

**Chapter 2: Naruto awakes; god help us all**

His whole body hurt. The burning sensation tingling through his whole body, told him something was wrong….he dared not open his eyes, a voice in the back of his mind told him not too.

Even though he had no idea what was going on, where he as, or what happened he knew one thing…he was no longer in familiar territory. The smell of the air, the feel of the grass beneath him, the sounds of the evening…they were wrong… Not the familiar he was use to. Not like the ones near his home.

'Get it together Naruto' he thought

'Ok, ok what happened?' flash backs of the fight flashed through his mind

"Akatsuki!" he yelled out as he sat up.

He looked around fearful, never before had he fought such a dangerous battle.

The fear still lingered.

"Oh! He's awake!" Kagome said after hearing the boy yell.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Kakashi said walking over to the boy sitting up in the grass, two of his team mates still unconscious beside him.

"Kakashi-sensei? What happened? Did we defeat those akatsuki slimballs?" The hyper active ninja said jumping to his feet.

"Well, we got away alive…. As I was telling these nice people" he gestured over to Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome "Itachi used his sharigon to send us to another dimension…. " there was a silence as Naruto took it all in 'another dimension?'

"Wait! Does that mean I can't become Hokage!" he burst out all of a sudden

Inuyasha was taken back to his sheer loudness.

"Are you telling me all that training was for nothing?!" Naruto yelled pulling at his hair running around in a panic

"Wow, after being so badly hurt, he sure did get back up and running around fast" Shippo whispered to Kagome watching the strange boy run in circles around their new friend Kakashi.

"Yeah I know." she said back blankly also watching the boy.

After a few minutes of Naruto's Ranting, Kakashi felt in necessary to quiet the boy and make him stop making a fool of himself; with a quick flick of the whist Kakashi caught Naruto's collar and stopped the raging boy.

"That's enough Naruto" he; said his eyes closed in annoyance.

"But Kakashi-sensie!" he complained

"Take a look around Naruto; this is NOT the place to go on an outrage" his sensei told him

With that the boy finally took a look around; it was evening the sun sitting behind the forest they were next to, a fire crackled and then he truly realized the people staring at him with wide eyes. What struck him most was the man with the dog ears 'like akamaru' he idly thought

"Hey sensei" Naruto whispered over his shoulder to Kakashi

"Yes…?"

"Umm, who exactly are these strange people?" his gaze drifted over their faces and landed on the tiny little fox boy.

"WHOA! Is that kid a fox?!" he yelled out pointing at a shocked Shippo

"Why is everyone so freaked out by me!" Shippo cried out

"Maybe cause you look like some kind of science project gone wrong!" Naruto yelled back pointing at the young kit.

"Well this is interesting" Sango whispered over to Miroku

"Very" the monk said mesmerized by the iteration of the two kids.

After a few minutes of Naruto chasing Shippo around yelling "science experiment!" and Shippo crying for help; Inuyasha finally stepped in. In one swoop he had Shippo by the tail "that's enough! Stop making so much damn noise"

"Oh and why should I listen to you!?" an annoyed Naruto yelled "you're nothing but a dog boy who looks like a girl!"

With that Inuyasha felt the anger boiling over "why You Little BRAT! I'll show you a dog boy!"

And just like that; it turned in to chaos filled game of chase:

Inuyasha chased Naruto (who happened to be laughing his head off) while still holding on to a VERY scared Shippo, chased by Kagome yelling at Inuyasha to put Shippo down, while everyone else idly watched with enjoyment.

"This is going to be a VERY interesting night" Kakashi said over to the other observing bystanders

Kagome then stopped the chase; her foot tapping feverishly on the ground.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she called over with a mock kindness

"SIT!"

Aguescar: thanks, I thought it was but wasn't sure

sasunaru-yaoi-4evea39:haha you remind me of me when I review a fic . calm down their. no it wont be yoai...as for couple, I forgot to put kagome/kakashi .

Prescripto13: yes, i thought "why not?" and so I wrote it .

Zohaku: thank you

Danimals21: thanks, will do

Skilled defence: thanks .


	3. Thinking

. wow so many hits and reviews. . . never could I have imagined.

To all the kind people reading this story, please forgive me, but this is not a story of high importance to me. I wrote it on a whim, laughing with a close friend (originally wrote for shits and giggles) and added it to the site just to do so.

So if I do not update, please don't kill me, to be honest I don't like fanfics like this one. I like ones with much more though put in them…and this fic was written with no though at all .

Please forgive me (bows)

Yours truly—Valalight

(PS I haven't watched naruto or inuyasha in a LONG TIME so don't kill me if I get things wrong or forget something's)

Now on with Chapter 3!

(more authors note at end of chapter)

**Never forget**

**Chapter 3: Thinking**

As the stars shined over head, the two newly acquainted partys sat together around a warm fire. The eyes of Naruto dreamily gazed up to the sky above 'another world. . .' he though. It was an odd sensation to be in a world other than you're own . . . as if you lost of a piece of your heart. He wouldn't call it worse than death, far from it, but something about this world seemed . . . distant.

"Naruto-kun would you like something it eat?" asked Kagome with a smile.

Earlier when the boy first awoke he was full of energy and started quite a stir of things, but now that things had calmed down, the boy seemed lost in his own world 'I hope he's ok' she though to herself.

"yeah! You bit! You don't happen to have any instant ramen would ya?" the boy perked up, his stomach giving off a very loud grumble.

Kagome blinked 'instant ramen? This boy knows about such a thing?' she thought to herself 'is he from my time?'

"Actually Inuyasha ate the last of it yesterday, but I do have a bag of chips" she said still wondering where it was these people truly came from

"chips sound great! Do you have spicy flavored? Those kind are Great!" the knuckle head ninjas went on with a smile

"well Naruto's taking the situation positively" though Kakashi watching the exchange between his young pupil and the girl.

Kagome reached for her big yellow bag and rummaged through it for a while before handing the bag of chips over to naruto. "No only original…actually I'm surprised you know what chips are…they don't have things like this in this world. only in my time" she said readjusting her self where she was setting. The whole group was silent, the fire crackling in the background.

"What do you mean 'your time'? asked Kakashi "it is obvious we are in another world, but do you, yourself come from a different time period?"

"yes actually. I travle between my time in the future, to this time by use of a magic well" Kagome said slightly nervous.

"She is able to do so from the help of the shikon jewel shards" Miroku calmly added

"shikon jewel?" asked a very confused Naruto

"a jewel that gives who ever possesses it great power. but it was shattered and now we travel to retain the shards before our enemy does" said Sango petting Kirara

"a jewel which gives immense power? Sounds like trouble . . . power should be attained by training and practicing, not simply given" kakashi said after a few moments

"yes I agree, especially if it falls in to the wrong hands, that's why we must attain all the shards and Stop Naraku" Miroku spoke

"so Naraku is the name of you foe?" kakashi said closing his eyes.

Before anyone could say anything a mumble like whimper was head from the bodies of the two shinobis who still lay unconscious

"kakashi, you never did tell us what happened… how is it that you and your team have come here, who did this? They must have been powerful to sned a groupe of people to another world" Miroku inclined looking toward the two children.

" we were on a mission for our village, everything was going smoothly till we ran in to two members of a very dangerous group." he put emphasis on the word dangerous.

"why did they attack you?" shippo asked from sangos lap

Kakashi looked over to naruto who remained quiet. He could see the boy was thinking intensely about the nine tailed fox which lay within him

"There are . . . reasons." He said simply

Sakura was confused. A haze of smoke seemed to cloud her mind, she had no idea what was happening or where she was. She could barely remember the battle that left her in this state. One moment she was dodging attacks from kisame, the next here she lies, with out a clue as to what was happening

'Wha?'

'where am I?'

'Sasuke? . . . Naruto? . . . kakashi-sensie?'

"kakshi-sensie?" a feminine voice called from the pink haired girl. Sakura slowly hoisted her self up on in to a setting position looking around groggily at her surroundings.

"sakura-chan, how are you feeling?" kakashi asked getting up and kneeling in front of his student.

"Confused. What happened? Where are we?" she asked looking around at the odd surroundings

"we had some difficulty with itachi and well. . . now were in a parallel world." Kakshi said with indifference

"parallel world?" the girl asked in confusion "cant be." She though about her situation, she brought her hand up to her face, much like the girl Hinata did.

Kagome stood up and waked over to the newly awakened girl. She knew how it felt to be lost in a different world and would try her hardest to help comfort her.

* * *

AN: just so ppl know why, I keep putting emphasis on the three being so young cause well…they are. They are only around 12yo and that's pretty young considering all the characters in the Inuyasha series (except for shippo) and if I found a couple of 12 year olds I would be thinking of them like little kids, not adults 

Edit: its just my opinion dont bash me for it, and dont think im gonna make the main inuyasha charicters treat them like kids...trust me after they get to know them, they wont be kids in their eyes


End file.
